SpiderMan: The Series BASILISK Episode 7
by Triligors
Summary: High school is known for its alienations. As well as a feeling of not belonging, this is especially true if you come from another planet


"TITLE HERE"

A screenplay by

Your Name

Company Name

FINAL DRAFT

Address Street

January 1, 2001

City, State, Postal Code

Telephone

"REPEAT TITLE HERE"

FADE IN:

INT. ELKS FAMILY HOME- BASIL'S BEDROOM

The room is cluttered with all sorts of strange posters; a couple of the posters are of star systems with a written scrawling across them almost searching for a planet. There are also strange green fluorescent light used in the light bulbs giving the room an extraterrestrial feeling about it. There is a small desk with a computer having Babylon 5 wallpaper and a cup holder with the words THEY ARE ALREADY HERE. The bed is small and had tight bed sheets. All of the windows in the room are closed; the drape shut over them… music is blasting in a stereo. BASIL ELKS, 18 years old, is currently at his desk reading through a book entitled THE TRUTH OF THE GALAXY.

BASIL (V.O.)

They came from outer space, 10 thousand years ago… back before the time of Christ. During the days when the ape became man and the dinosaur became extinct.

Basil flips the page and a white light blinds the scene…

TRANSITION TO:

EXT. DESERT VILLAGES

Men and women walk along the sandy dunes of a desert, they are wearing bull hide and it could be said that they are still maintaining some of their original basic instincts, such as the mother picking things out of her son's hair.

BASIL (V.O.)

Although you won't find it in your history books, many of the past civilizations first came to light upon visitors from the sky, who the people regarded and recorded as being Gods.

CLOSE UP of a caveman walking towards the screen, closer and closer. The caveman stops and looks up towards the sky and begins to holler. CAMERA ANGLES UP and we can see a massive space ship flying over, it was made out of material that looked like bark and it's lights reflected a sort of alien lettering.

BASIL (V.O.)

They came to live a far superior life.

EXT. DESERT VILLAGES- PYRAMID

ZOOM IN TOWARDS a throne placed atop a pyramid and an alien looking down towards the people bowing before him. The alien has pale green skin and radiating red eyes… he looked almost like a man, but the scars on his face proved otherwise. He is wearing a ritual garb, which included a body suit, mostly constructed out of the back of a gator. Painted down the front with white paint formed what looked like an undershirt under a suit coat. The alien's hands are scaly.

JUMP SHOT:

EXT. DESERT VILLAGES- PYRAMIDS

Thousands of pyramids are now built, towering high up into the sky. But in the distance could be seen a tower built out of dry sand whose roof is so high over the clouds it couldn't be seen!

BASIL (V.O.)

But soon, man rebelled against their gods… tired of their games of slavery.

INT. TOWER OF BABEL- MAIN CHAMBER

Inside men are constantly working, creating an amazing throne room suited for Gods. A man walks towards the center of the room and hollers towards his fellow brothers in their native tongue.

BASIL (V.O.)

They built a tower that reached far above the clouds, rebelling against the God's that they once obeyed… they called it the Tower of Babel… and like the ancient myths the Gods destroyed it, scattering the men and women all around the globe… creating unique and new cultures, that were divided. The first abductees ever to be recorded, with that tower men ended its peaceful relationship with those off world dwellers.

INT. BASIL FAMILY HOME- ELK'S BEDROOM

CLOSE UP:

A crude illustration of a ring with a shimmering green orb inside could be seen on one of the pages.

BASIL (V.O.)

But, before they left… a ring was lost, forever to not be found. They say that this ring was what allowed the villagers to rebel against the gods, stating that it could turn the wearer into a man more powerful than any god that ever existed. And just like that it disappeared along with the many myths in the realm of time.

The book closes… and

JUMP SHOT:

EXT. SAHARA DESERT- AFTERNOON

A helicopter flies over the sandy desert, where excavation teams are currently working on a dig. The helicopter LANDS and the blades come to a halt. The doors of the helicopter open. EMILY rushes up to the helicopter as Norman Osborn steps out. Norman looks towards her.

NORMAN

How's the search?

EMILY

Are you sure it's here Mr. Osborn?

Norman and Emily begin to walk towards the dig site.

NORMAN

I've read my history on the paranormal and the unexplained. All the clues point to its location. It's here… keep looking. According to the legends the tower should have been built just around where we are standing now.

THUMP! Part of the sand in front of them caves in. Norman and Emily rush towards it. An opening! A DIGGER hangs onto a rope, firmly held. The digger laughs as he looks up towards them.

DIGGER

Take a look at this! It's amazing!

Norman looks towards Emily

NORMAN

Send your men down there… I can't believe it, a story as old as time itself finally becoming reality.

EMILY

I find it surprising Norman, that a man of your stature and wealth would invest in such a dig… historical or not… what's the catch?

NORMAN

It is recorded that hidden deep within the tower is a ring, a ring that contained powers man has only dreamed of… it has the capability of turning a man into a god, Emily.

EMILY

What? Don't have enough power Norman?

Norman grins

NORMAN

Who's to say it's a sin to want more?

INT. TOWER OF BABEL- BASEMENT

The diggers throw down a rope and slide down into the basement, Norman is among them. Norman lands and looks around the ancient ruins and towards the various pictographs on the wall. One catches his attention. He points a flashlight on it and can see a pictorial detailing of the orb space ships arriving.

NORMAN

It does exist…

Norman walks over towards the pictograph of the orbs arriving and places his hand against the wall; he closes his eyes breaths out and smiles.

NORMAN

Since I was a child, I've been dreaming of this moment.

Norman turns to see Emily bending down, holding a box in her hand. She looks towards Norman and quickly pretends that it is nothing. Norman walks over towards her grinning.

NORMAN

What's that?

Emily looks towards him, still trying to conceal it.

EMILY

It's nothing… just a scroll, nothing to concern your self with Norman.

NORMAN

A scroll box? Let me see.

Norman walks towards her and Emily snatches the box and puts it in the inside of her jacket.

EMILY

It's mine.

Norman begins to walk towards her forcefully…

NORMAN

Hand it over Emily.

Emily step backwards, her progress is stopped by the wall.

EMILY

It's mine.

Emily takes the box out of her jacket and opens it; a green glow overwhelms the entire dungeon like room. The ring nears her finger. TRIBAL DRUMS are heard ECHOING throughout the room. SAND begins to fly around her RAPIDLY. Norman takes out his gun and points it towards her.

NORMAN

Bring it to me Emily…

The ring comes CLOSER and CLOSER towards her finger and then POW! Norman fires the gun. Emily falls down… dead. Norman walks over towards her and bends down to pick the ring up, he grins looking at it… the alpha stone gaining his attention, he quickly puts it into the box and closes it. Norman looks up towards the workers.

NORMAN

Soon I will be the most powerful man alive.

He grins.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- NEWSPAPER

Betty Brant is currently typing up an article for the school paper entitled OSCORP FINDS LOST ANCIENT RING. Peter walks in and looks towards the headline.

PETER

New top story of the month?

Betty shrugs

BETTY

Hey at least it doesn't involve mind control, shape shifters or the other "strange" occurrences that seem to be going on here.

PETER

Break from the paranormal?

BETTY

Not exactly.

Betty gets up and walks over towards a book that showed the green alpha stone ring.

BETTY

This ring has been documented in over a million texts about the paranormal. Ever hear of the Tower of Babel?

PETER

Yeah, it's in the bible- right? The story of God scattering men all around the world, and thus in return creating new languages.

BETTY

That's it but not quite, let's say it was the work of an alien race… and it was this ring that angered them.

PETER

Sure you haven't had a Tolkien marathon or something?

BETTY

I'm serious… this ring, it gave them the power of "gods."

PETER

Ultimate power huh?

BETTY

(sarcastic)

No wonder Norman invested so much money into it.

Peter grins.

PETER

What exactly could it do?

BETTY

Well, no one knows for sure… but I'm guessing that it must have caused a great threat for them to go through with such a drastic measure of action.

PETER

And Oscorp has it?

BETTY

Well, Norman does… it's going on display at a banquet at the National History museum for one night… talk about the type of security that place is going to have.

They both hear a knock on the door and look to see Basil walking in.

BASIL

Hey Betty.

Betty look towards Peter and then back towards Basil.

BETTY

Peter, this is Basil… Basil, Peter- well, now that we got that out of the way.

BASIL

If this is a bad time, I can come back later?

Peter looks towards Betty in confusion.

BETTY

Tutoring…

PETER

Oh…

Peter looks towards Basil and then back towards Betty.

PETER

Well, I just remembered- I promised my Aunt that I would come home early to help her wallpaper the living room.

Peter exits the room leaving Basil and Betty alone. Betty looks towards Peter, confused.

BASIL

Wall paper the living room?

Betty laughs and shrugs

BETTY

That's Peter, always a mystery.

BASIL

So, tutoring huh?

Betty shrugs and Basil walks towards the computer.

BASIL

Lost ancient rings? That's the alpha stone isn't it?

BETTY

Yeah, how'd you know?

BASIL

I'm kind of a paranormal "dork" myself.

Betty looks Basil and they share a smile

INT. OSCORP- MEETING ROOM

Norman is alone in the meeting room looking down towards the ring. Menken walks in and looks towards him.

MENKEN

Norman, Justin Hammer is here.

NORMAN

Send him in…

Norman continues to study the ring as Menken walks away, Justin enters. Norman puts the ring back into his pocket.

NORMAN

So, my old arch nemesis, come to congratulate me?

HAMMER

You'd wish… no I came here wanting to discuss this recent pest that you have thrown into my company's hands.

NORMAN

I don't know what you're talking about.

HAMMER

Does project Sand Man ring a bell?

NORMAN

Agh… how is it?

HAMMER

It works, you know we contain criminals Norman.

NORMAN

And you know business procedure… you are infiltrating my company Justin… I fought back.

(he grins)

But, I know that you understand that not even you can do anything about it… you tell the government and you're held responsible for stealing the files in the first place.

Hammer frowns.

NORMAN

You were always rash with your decisions, so tell me does it work?

HAMMER

He can't die.

Norman slightly laughs

NORMAN

Isn't that the point?

HAMMER

How dare you hinder my company Osborn!

NORMAN

You stole files; I sent you a virus… I'd call it fair game.

Hammer takes out a paper with the headline OSCORP'S GAMBIT.

HAMMER

I heard you recently came under the influence of old science books Norman, the ring of power is it? The Alpha Stone?

NORMAN

What are you saying?

HAMMER

You just better have tight security.

NORMAN

Damn you.

(he grins)

You're always one step _behind_ me… try SWAT on for size.

HAMMER

National History museum right? Putting the ring out in the open for public eye? Bad idea Norman… but, yet you always liked to brag a lot, so it's just like you to do something like this.

NORMAN

If I find it missing, I know who's responsible- thanks for telling me.

Justin frowns, gets up and leaves the room. Norman grins leaning back in his chair. He takes the ring box and opens it up.

INT. PARKER HOME- ENTRANCE

Peter enters and looks around. Aunt May walks down the stairs.

MAY

Peter, you're home early.

PETER

Something came up, you ok Aunt May?

MAY

Just looking over some photo albums… I'll be fine.

Peter shakes his head ok.

PETER

Nothing will ever happen to me, I promise.

MAY

I can't help thinking that there's something you're not telling me.

PETER

You know I'm always honest Aunt May.

MAY

I worry about you Peter; and with Ben gone and all…

Peter embraces his aunt before she breaks into tears.

PETER

I'm safe, I'm alive right?

May smiles and slightly laughs at the joke, Peter smiles having succeeded in making his aunt feel better.

MAY

Yes… you are.

INT. ELKS FAMILY HOME- BASIL'S BEDROOM

Basil is currently in his room. Shattered apart electronic equipment is scattered everywhere. His computer is turned onto a radio tuner… and on his ears are headphones wrapped in aluminum foil with the end outlet proceeding back into the pile of equipment. Over the headphones we can hear vibrating static.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Harry is playing pool by himself, when his father enters the room.

HARRY

Dad? Back so early, I expected you to be in the desert for more than nine days.

Norman grins

HARRY (CONT'D)

You know when I heard about this whole expedition I was a little surprised, it's not like you to take an interest in something that doesn't involve money… funding a dig to discover the Tower of Babel? There's more to it than wanting to get your name in a history book, isn't there dad?

NORMAN

You know me too well son; I'm starting to think that that knowledge is a curse.

HARRY

What's one man's curse is another man's gift.

NORMAN

Uh, well you know how the business world works.

HARRY

This ring, what is it?

NORMAN

Just a small fragment of history son.

HARRY

I see, so that's why you're protecting it with your life.

Norman frowns.

NORMAN

Some things are better left unknown due to the unwise.

HARRY

Where's the profit dad?

Norman smiles slightly laughing.

NORMAN

I've just obtained the Pandora's Box of ancient artifacts Harry… and similarly, I intend to open it.

HARRY

There's _always_ a catch _father_.

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- MAIN ROOM

Inside there is a grand room in classic Greek architecture, with a rail staircase going up and splitting into two more hallways. While on the entrance floor there are two hallways immediately upon entering and two more just next to the staircase. In the middle of the room is a poster advertising the banquet. Basil enters the museum and begins to walk towards the poster, he looks around and he can see a tour currently in progress…

TOUR GUIDE

This Friday there will be a grand viewing of artifacts, actually recovered, from the tower of Babel itself.

Basil looks back towards the poster and grins. He takes out a camera and begins to take pictures of the room.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Harry is currently in the living room when Peter walks in.

PETER

Hey, Aunt May said you called?

Harry shakes his head yes and tosses him a newspaper.

HARRY

As you may know there is banquet at the National History museum, this Friday courtesy of Oscorp…

PETER

Lost artifacts from the Tower of Babel.

HARRY

Not open to the public…

(takes tickets out of his pocket)

Two tickets, one for you- one for your aunt.

PETER

I can't accept that…

Harry shrugs.

HARRY

As I said, you're like a brother to me Pete- least I can do.

Peter looks towards the tickets.

HARRY (CONT'D)

Take em'.

Harry hands Peter the tickets… Peter looks down towards them.

PETER

Did they catch him yet? Roland?

HARRY

He disappeared… again. Unfortunately no bread crumbs have yet been discovered. But, on the brighter side of things- my father dropped the project, sensing that I knew what I was doing. Not his direct words, of course… but you get the picture.

Peter shakes his head ok.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

The camera flies through New York until it ends up at Fisk headquarters.

INT. FISK HEADQUARTERS- OFFICE

Fisk looks out the window, smoking on a cigar. Patrick enters, takes out his gun and places it on the desk.

FISK

There's a banquet over at the National History museum, you should be there.

Patrick shakes his head ok.

FISK

Tell me, have you found anything out yet about our world renowned web spinner?

PATRICK

No, but- I'm close, I can sense it… you're not alone in your interests though.

Fisk simply laughs

FISK

I know…

Patrick shakes his head ok

PATRICK

What makes you think he'll make an appearance?

FISK

Trust me, he'll be there.

Patrick picks up his gun, stands up and walks towards the exit.

FISK

You remember what happens to someone that fails.

Patrick looks back towards him and gulps out of fear.

FISK (CONT'D)

For your own safety… don't.

**INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS (ALIENS EXIST BY BLINK 182)**

Betty is putting away news articles. Basil walks in, she looks behind her shoulder to see him enter.

BASIL

If this is a bad time…

BETTY

No, best a time as any…

Basil walks over towards the bulletin board of Spider-Man.

BASIL

Spider-Man huh?

Betty shrugs…

BETTY

Being stuck in this place all the time, hearing stories of murderers, and well… it's just good to see that the whole world isn't all bad news.

Basil grins.

BASIL

I know what you mean.

He sees the interview and begins to flip through the pages.

BASIL

So, you've met him?

BETTY

Up close, not personal.

BASIL

Agh… so what is he? Man or myth?

BETTY

Both.

BASIL

Probably difficult being like that, you know feeling different than the rest of the world… like an outsider looking in.

BETTY

Are you talking about Spider-Man or yourself?

Basil looks towards Betty and grins.

BASIL

Caught me…

BETTY

Well, if it helps people don't think…

BASIL

It's not that… ever since I was born I felt like I was an alien to the planet. Like nothing ever felt right. Like I was brought here by someone else.

BETTY

It's normal.

Basil looks towards her and silently laughs at himself…

BASIL

So it's normal now to try to contact outer space requesting for a ride home?

BETTY

Just some loner issues I bet.

BASIL

It's more than that, all my life- I've only been a visitor, waiting for my voyage back home. I only feel grounded when I'm with you.

Betty smiles.

BETTY

You know, I have two tickets to the banquet tomorrow night… and…

BASIL

I'd love to.

BETTY

Really?

BASIL

Whenever I go to a paranormal expo, I feel like a child at a candy store…

Betty giggles.

JUMP CUT:

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Peter enters JJ's office and JJ looks up towards him.

JAMESON

Parker, there you are! Just the person I wanted to see, where were you?… Never mind that I've got a job that I need you to do tomorrow night.

PETER

I'm going to be…

JAMESON

Pictures, Parker, Pictures… you don't do your job- I'll have to fire you.

Peter sighs out.

PETER

What's the job?

JAMESON

The Oscorp banquet, Norman is a business affiliate of ours- he funds our paper, we feed him the career making headlines.

PETER

Tomorrow night, got it anything else Mr. Jameson?

JAMESON

Get me those pictures, now… get out!

Peter exits the office and Jameson lights a cigar.

INT. ELK'S FAMILY HOME- BASIL'S BEDROOM

Scattered around the desk are blueprints of the museum, photographs, compasses and pens. Basil is currently planning his path towards the ring. On the computer screen are surveillance camera images of the museum, it is live feed.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BATHROOM

Peter is looking into the mirror straightening his tie when May walks by the door way.

MAY

My, you look nice tonight Peter.

PETER

Thanks Aunt May.

MAY

We're going to be leaving in an hour Peter.

PETER

I'll be ready.

May smiles and continues to walk away.

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- MAIN ROOM

The national museum of history is bustling with people looking around at the display cases… all in tuxedos with their date to the banquet. Peter is currently taking pictures of the Alpha ring for the Bugle, the highlight of tonight's banquet. Harry walks up to him and clears his throat.

HARRY

I thought I invited you to relax, not to work.

PETER

It's for the Bugle…

HARRY

You've taken enough pictures for the Bugle, besides Jameson's in my pocket…

Harry takes the camera from Pete.

HARRY

I'm confiscating this.

Peter looks around at the people.

PETER

Quite a turn out…

Harry shrugs nodding in agreement.

HARRY

Mostly business partners of my father… I still can't imagine it- such a fuss being made over a ring. Tell me if I'm insane, but I used to think that ancient gold is what _pirates_ sought for, not business men.

Peter notices Gwen, with Flash, in the background.

PETER

I didn't know Gwen was going to be here.

HARRY

Why don't you go talk to her?

Peter shrugs still looking towards Gwen… Peter looks towards Harry

PETER

She's with Flash… besides, we're just friends.

HARRY

Going with the "friend" excuse? That's original.

NEW ANGLE: At the top of the balcony Norman is looking down towards his guests at the banquet, Hammer walks towards him.

HAMMER

Norman.

Norman looks towards Justin with hatred.

NORMAN

What are you doing here?

HAMMER

The same as you are, making sure things go according to plan- if you catch my drift.

NORMAN

I have the best on staff tonight.

HAMMER

So do I…

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- SECURITY ROOM

Two security men watch the camera feeds. Nothing.

SECURITY MAN 1

I'm telling you man, place is almost too safe. Man, I want some action already!

SECURITY MAN 2

I hear yah…

The TV cameras turn to static one by one.

SECURITY MAN 1

What the hell is going on?

A face of static stares towards them from the static monitors, it begins to laugh.

SECURITY MAN 2

What the…

A static hand REACHES out of the television set and suffocates Security Man 1. Security Man 2 takes out his gun and fires it towards the static arm, each bullet shoots straight through it. Security Man 1 coughs out blood, dead. Security Man 2 takes out his walkie-talkie

SECURITY MAN 2

We need back up immediately!

A figure of a man, in static, steps out of the monitors and looks around the room. Security Man 2 cowers away. STATIC MAN looks towards him and transforms his right hand into a sharp dagger… WHOOSH! The hand slices into security man 2's chest and blood drips out. Static Man presses his hands against the cables and is transfused into the electrical currents and disappears. The doors are kicked open and more security men enter into the room. The lights turn off and the door shuts automatically behind them!

SECURITY MAN 3

Open the door!

SECURITY MAN 4

I can't. It's locked…

Static laughter echoes throughout the room… silence and then men screaming in panic.

JUMP CUT:

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- MAIN ROOM

ANGLE 1:

Betty and Basil dance in the middle of the room. Basil's eyes continually glance over towards the Alpha ring on display.

ANGLE 2:

Peter walks over towards Gwen and Flash, they notice him.

GWEN

Hey Pete.

FLASH

What's up man?

Peter shrugs…

PETER

Just looking around.

Flash shakes his head ok…

gwen

Do you want to join us?

Peter hears the sound of screaming in his ears… and his veins in his arm begin to pulse again.

PETER

You know, I just forgot about something… gotta book, sorry.

ANGLE 3:

Norman looks towards Hammer.

NORMAN

You think that I'll let you get away with it?

HAMMER

Do you have a choice?

NORMAN

Not here, but you'll be on the run for the rest of your life, I can guarantee that.

Hammer simply grins.

ANGLE 4:

Patrick is at the bar looking towards the Alpha ring. He looks towards the bartender.

PATRICK

Just one more.

BAR TENDER

Look buddy, you've had enough.

PATRICK

One more.

The bartender shakes his head in disgust and goes to get another beer.

ANGLE 5:

Harry stands next to Susan, both currently getting their picture taken for the papers.

ANGLE 1:

Basil looks towards Betty

BASIL

Excuse me one second…

Basil begins to walk away.

ANGLE 5:

Peter walks towards the exit of the museum when Harry spots him. Harry walks after him.

HARRY

Hey Pete, where are you going in such a hurry?

PETER

I just remembered… something came up, I'm sorry.

Peter quickly walks out.

ANGLE 6:

Basil stands in the corner of the room, all alone, looking down towards a computer screen. All of the inputs he hacked into are off line.

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- HALLWAYS

The static man walks along the hallways…

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- MAIN ROOM

ANGLE 7:

Basil standing next to the Alpha Ring… he slips on a glove and presses his hand against the glass, it begins to go straight through. He takes the Alpha Ring, and quickly puts it into his pocket.

ANGLE 8:

The static man enters looking around; people look towards him in horror.

ANGLE 3:

Hammer grins.

HAMMER

It's surprising what the right contacts and proper science can get you.

ANGLE 7:

The static man looks towards the ring, it is gone…

STATIC MAN

Where is it!

ANGLE 5:

Basil walks towards the exit, the other two enforcers notice him.

EFFECTS: One of the enforcer's looks into Basil's pocket seeing in x-ray vision, he notices the ring.

ENFORCER

I believe you have something that belongs to us.

Basil takes off running down a hallway.

ANGLE 3:

Hammer looks down towards the Enforcers chasing Basil into the hallways.

HAMMER

What! What!

NORMAN

They're not yours?

Hammer looks towards Norman as if to say "no."

ANGLE 4:

Patrick is still at the bar when Spider-Man kicks the door opens and walks in scanning the area… Patrick grins.

ANGLE 3:

Hammer looks towards Norman, semi laughing…

HAMMER

Looks like you're running a circus.

Norman storms away from him…

NORMAN

Where is my god damn security!

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- HALLWAYS

Basil takes off running down the hallways. He finally reaches a corner, he glances behind to see the Enforcers still on his tail.

ENFORCER2

Hand it over and we won't hurt you…

Basil begins to sweat. Then he realizes he had the ring.

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- MAIN ROOM

ANGLE 2:

Flash looks towards Gwen…

FLASH

We're getting out of here.

Gwen wipes the hair away from her eyes and then shakes her head in agreement.

INT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- HALLWAYS

Basil puts the ring onto his finger and lightning sounds and jungle drums begin to echo throughout. Gust of air rushes towards him as he puts it onto his finger. His bones begin to reform transforming him into one of the aliens… his skin gains a green pigment, and his eyes fill bloodshot red. Not to mention the forming ritual garb replacing his suit… he glances behind his shoulder again and shoots a beam out of his eyes up towards the ceiling. The ceiling crumbles on top of the Enforcers… Basil is now Basilisk. An unstoppable force.

BASILISK

Cool…

Basilisk runs off at the speed of light. Spider-Man enters the hallways and looks to now find only a crumbled ceiling blocking his way through.

SPIDER-MAN

(sarcastic and sign of loss)

That's what I call crashing the party

(he breaths out accepting defeat)

EXT. NATIONAL MUSEUM OF HISTORY- NIGHT

Everyone is now outside; police cars are there, as well as ambulances and fire trucks. Norman begins to walk down and towards his limo when he is swarmed by news reporters with cameras, both rolling live feed and snapping pictures. Norman enters his limo. The camera angles back over to see Peter looking towards the museum, Betty walks up to him with Basil standing next to her.

PETER

What do you think happened in there?

BETTY

Beats me, hey at least we're safe now.

PETER

Yeah.

Peter looks towards Aunt May who is standing next to Harry.

PETER

Aunt May, are you ok?

May nods

PETER

(to Harry, sarcastic)

Your father knows how to throw a great party

HARRY

I'm sorry… none of this was supposed to happen.

Peter shakes his head ok.

INT. OSCORP- MEETING ROOM

Norman looks out the window when Menken enters the room.

MENKEN

Sir?

NORMAN

What went wrong?… I should have never held that banquet in the first place.

MENKEN

We'll find the alpha stone Norman, I promise.

NORMAN

You promise me many things Menken… you said the top secret files would not escape our grasp- but they did, you said that the ring was going to be safe- and it isn't… I'm starting to wonder if your promises are a harbinger of bad luck. I need that ring god damn it! Who ever it is, that has it… doesn't even grasp the magnitude of power that they have just attained.

**INT. ELK'S FAMILY HOME- BASIL'S BEDROOM (One day by simple plan)**

Basil is at his desk looking towards the ring in amazement. His door opens and he quickly hides the ring in his pocket and looks up towards his mom.

MRS. ELKS

Your father and I are going to be over at the West's, need anything while we're out?

BASIL

Mom, I'm busy… close the door.

His mom closes the door. We hear his parents in the background.

MRS. ELKS (O.C.)

I'm worried about him, he spends almost his whole time in his room.

MR. ELKS (O.C.)

He'll be fine.

Basil takes the ring back out and looks towards it.

BASIL

I'm just going home mom.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- LAB ROOM

Peter and Jason are currently working on a lab, Basil is working on the lab by himself in the far corner.

PETER

Well, to tell you the truth- I ran out before the whole thing happened.

JASON

How'd you manage that?

PETER

Uh… I had a breakthrough with my father's science project… just had to get home and you know, go to work.

JASON

And it wouldn't have anything to do with Gwen being there with Flash would it?

PETER

No… we're just friends.

JASON

You can keep saying that as long as you want Pete, point is- you've had something for Gwen since we were ten… it was kind of obvious then and, well… it still is.

Jason looks towards Basil who is slowly finishing the lab, the headphones strapped to his ears.

JASON

What's up with him?

Peter shrugs.

PETER

He's a friend of Betty's.

Basil continues walking back and forth as though trying to pick something up from the frequencies.

BASIL

There's something missing… it needs more power.

JACOB, a football jock, walks over towards Basil and takes Basil's headphones off of his ears.

BASIL

Give those back.

Jacob puts the headphones on, grinning.

JACOB

I like your music… who is this? "The static"?

Jacob laughs and is about to crush the headphones when Peter interferes.

PETER

Leave him alone.

JACOB

What's it to you Parker?

PETER

He isn't doing anything to you, just leave him alone.

Jacob looks towards Peter and slightly laughs to himself… he tosses the headphones to Peter and walks away.

BASIL

Thanks.

PETER

No problem, does he always pick on you like that?

BASIL

He's not the only one, after a while you get used to it.

Peter puts the headphones close to his ear and then hands them over.

PETER

Bad reception?

BASIL

No… I'm looking for signs from my parents.

PETER

You're parents?

BASIL

I'm an alien.

PETER

Yeah, sure you are- and I'm Elvis Presley back from the dead… seriously what are you listening to?

BASIL

I told you the truth Pete… I'm listening for signals… my parents will come for me soon, take me to where I belong… far away from here.

PETER

You know- you shouldn't be telling people stuff like that… eventually they'll think you're…

BASIL

Crazy? I'm used to it… thanks.

Basil begins to walk away and Peter looks towards him with sympathy.

INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND –ENTRANCE- NIGHT

The building is grand in size, with arc style pillars, four of them at each corner of the room, there is also a wide staircase that led up towards the lobby. Basil enters, his eyes looking back and forth, he puts on the ring and transforms into BASILISK, he continues forward.

INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND–SECURITY

The security room, there is only one guard and he is sleeping. A red beam could be seen coming towards the camera and then- static.

INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND– LOBBY

Basilisk looks towards a map and grins when he locates where it says generator room.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS- NIGHT

Gwen and Peter walk along the streets of New York City.

PETER

Crazy party last night huh?

GWEN

Yeah… speaking of which, why did you have to run off so fast?

PETER

Science breakthrough, I'm sorry… but.

GWEN

Not surprised.

PETER

Is that a good thing… or…

Peter looks down towards his arm and he can see his veins slightly bulging out. Peter looks towards Gwen.

PETER

I'm sorry… I have to go.

Peter takes running off, leaving Gwen alone.

GWEN

Peter!… Peter?… typical.

INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND– GENERATOR ROOM

Basilisk enters the generator rooms, on the right and left walls are generators enclosed by a gate. Basilisk shoots a red beam out of his eyes and a hole is burnt into the gate surrounding the main generator… Basilisk takes the gate and pushes it apart with both of his hands… he takes the generator

INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND– ENTRANCE

Spider-Man enters the satellite compound, looking around for any sign of danger… Basilisk exits out of one of the hallways and looks to his right to see Spidey.

SPIDER-MAN

I had a feeling that you were here and it wasn't for the Barbara Walters special on ancient mythological beings.

Basilisk simply grins and with a strange, different voice he says.

BASILISK

Insect, do you know who you are up against?

SPIDER-MAN

A 6 foot tall green guy, drop the generator and leave.

Basilisk laughs at his command. He places the generator down.

BASILISK

I need it, more power… then I can return!

Basilisk charges towards Spider-Man, faster than his Spidey sense could be triggered… Basilisk punches out and Spidey is knocked back and against the wall. Basilisk looks towards him and begins to walk over towards him, he picks Spider-Man up by his neck and they stare into each others eyes, Spider-Man kicks his feet forward and then Basilisk lets go for a split second and Spider-Man continues the kick into a back flip and attaches to the wall and then begins to climb up… Basilisk looks towards him as he crawls along the walls and fires repeatedly with his red eyes.

SPIDER-MAN

Stop you're going to hurt someone!

BASILISK

Yes… you.

Basilisk begins to walk towards Spider-Man and then under his feet lava begins to flow along the ground…

BASILISK

I won't let you interfere with my plans!

SPIDER-MAN

I have no choice with the way you're acting.

BASILISK

This is no game Spider-Man, this is reality.

Basilisk shoots another red beam and it hits Spider-Man and he is knocked off of the ceiling, the ceiling coming down along with him. Spider-Man is now laying on the ground, with chunks of the wall above laying around him and pinning him to the ground… lava begins to flow towards Spider-Man as Basilisk walks towards him.

BASILISK

Leave me alone spider.

Spider-Man looks up towards him and then he quickly breaks off from the debris and runs towards Basilisk, he kicks his foot out, Basilisk quickly catches Spider-Man's leg and then he begins to punch him repeatedly, then using Spidey's leg he sends him flying back and crashing into the wall.

BASILISK

Give up; you can not win… no one can… I am invincible.

Spider-Man looks towards Basilisk who picks up the generator, he looks back towards Spider-Man.

BASILISK

I will let you live, out of admiration- but do not follow me.

With that Basilisk runs out the exit, as fast as the sound of light leaving only a blur in his wake. Spider-Man lowers his head as he allows into his unconscious state.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

Peter walks in limping and Aunt May rushes to his side.

MAY

Peter are you alright?

Peter looks towards May and scars can be seen on his face.

PETER

I'll be fine Aunt May…

MAY

You were following Spider-Man again weren't you? I knew that was a bad idea, too much danger out there for…

Peter passes out on the floor and May looks down towards him horrified.

MAY

Peter?… Peter?

JUMP CUT:

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- PETER'S BEDROOM

Peter is laying on his bed with an icepack over his forehead.

GWEN

Peter?… Peter?

Peter opens his eyes to look up towards Gwen.

PETER

Where am I?… What time is it?

GWEN

You're home… Aunt May asked me if I could watch over you until she got back. How are you feeling?

PETER

I'm alright.

GWEN

It doesn't look that way.

PETER

I'm fine.

Gwen looks down towards Peter seeing the scars on his face.

GWEN

So when you left, what exactly did you do?

Peter looks towards her with a grin.

PETER

I saw someone being mugged.

GWEN

Well, Peter- there's a reason that we have cops… you're acting as though you have a hero complex.

PETER

Maybe I do.

Gwen hears May enter the house and she kisses Peter on his forehead.

GWEN

Feel better.

She leaves the room and Peter smiles.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- NEWSPAPER

Peter walks into Betty's office and she looks towards Peter quizzically.

BETTY

What happened to you?

PETER

Had a bad run in… listen I really need your help.

BETTY

Sure, anything… what for?

PETER

You said that this ancient being of the alpha stone had powers that could defy the gods; did it say anything about a weakness?

BETTY

Not that I can remember, why?

PETER

Just… curious- so do you think you can find that out?

BETTY

I'll do the best I can; it must be out there somewhere.

PETER

Thanks

Peter is about to exits the room when Betty calls out to him.

BETTY

Oh… and Peter.

Peter looks back towards her.

PETER

Yeah?

BETTY

Feel better.

Peter nods his head ok…

PETER

Thanks.

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS- GEORGE'S OFFICE

George is at the computer; on the screen is a map with markings on it.

PATRICK

What's that?

George is startled when he is interrupted he glances behind his shoulder and he sees Patrick.

GEORGE

This- it's just a map.

PATRICK

No, really what is it- I know you're fascinated with this new hero of the city, or menace to society according to the Bugle.

GEORGE

These are all of the sightings.

PATRICK

That's in Queens.

GEORGE

For the most part… yeah- it is. He's usually involved with strange occurrences that happen over around Midtown High School, I'm digging up on this guy for my daughter's sake… I believe he is somehow connected to the school, I just don't know how.

PATRICK

Quite an interesting hunch you have.

GEORGE

Curiosity bit the cat… so what did you want?

PATRICK

Do you have that paper work that I sent you?

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Norman is sitting in the living room, when Harry enters he looks towards his father quizzically.

HARRY

What are you doing here dad?

NORMAN

Father's have a right to check up on their sons…

HARRY

Trust me dad, I know you better than you even know yourself… you want something.

Norman grins.

NORMAN

You always were able to cut to the point… the ring- where is it?

HARRY

I have no idea what you're talking about… are you accusing me of stealing it?

NORMAN

It wouldn't surprise me.

HARRY

And to think I got you pegged. Blaming your own son?

NORMAN

You had the blue prints; you knew the security- it was practically handed to you.

HARRY

Hate to tell you dad, but you're a little bit overly paranoid… I didn't steal it.

NORMAN

Hammer knew where the majority of the men were posted Harry! Tell me how he knew.

Harry walks over towards the chair behind the desk and sits down.

HARRY

Why are you blaming me?

NORMAN

Usually it's the sons that overthrow their fathers.

HARRY

If it makes you feel any better… I promise you I wasn't involved. Now if you please excuse me, I've got work to do.

Norman frowns and is about to leave the room, when Harry grins realizing the power that his father had left him so many weeks ago.

HARRY (CONT'D)

Oh… and dad, close the door on you're way out.

Norman slams the door shut and Harry reclines in his business chair grinning.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- NEWSPAPER

Basil walks in and looks towards Betty.

BASIL

Hey… you know I was really hoping to see you again after what happened the other night at the banquet.

BETTY

I guess I've been kind of busy… I'm sorry- it's like headline news, and well…

BASIL

No, I understand… it's cool. I was wondering if you would want to do something tonight, like a date.

BETTY

Tonight?

Betty looks towards her screen and we can see a purple crystal, known as Radon.

BETTY

Yeah, sure… you bet.

Basil grins.

BASIL

Great, I know this great place… where you can see the stars.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Flash and Gwen walk along the hallways…

FLASH

Hey, I have great news… you know tomorrow's game? There's going to be representatives from Empire State there tomorrow night… I'm so nervous, I mean- pretty much all I have now on my college application are all C's and D's… it's either hit or break.

GWEN

You still have many more years to go.

FLASH

I know, but- Gwen you know me… I was never good in school you know, basketball… well it's the only thing I have going for me. I need that scholarship, you'll be at the game right? I need all the support I can get.

GWEN

Yeah, of course I'll be there… I'm always there right?

Flash smiles.

FLASH

I can't believe how I ever got so lucky… what did a girl like you see in a guy like me anyways?

GWEN

Potential… strong will… leadership… besides what girl can turn down a cute guy?

Flash grins.

FLASH

Yeah?… Well, I'm still nervous about the game.

GWEN

Don't be, you're great at what you do Flash- you're a leader and you'll lead the team to victory, I know it.

Flash and Gwen kiss.

**EXT. SATELITE FIELD- NIGHT (My Alien by Simple Plan)**

Betty and Basil run along the grassy hills that are leading towards an abandoned satellite station.

BASIL

Betty, there's something I've been meaning to ask you and I don't quite know how you'll respond.

BETTY

What is it?

BASIL

You know how I told you how I'm an alien?

BETTY

Basil, you're not an…

Basil begins to press his hand against a tree and his hand goes through the bark.

BASIL

I am different than most of the world Betty, unique. No one understands what it means to be an outsider as much as I do; I'm criticized by my peers because since day one I haven't been exactly what you would define as normal. When I was young I thought I was just like all the rest, someone who had abilities- but the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that I was never meant to live on this planet. I was meant to live with my parents…

(looks towards the sky)

up in the stars… my birth parents. I was adopted, I was told that my mother left me when I was just a child… but, I believe otherwise- I think I was somehow brought to this planet… it's time for my return. I've been trying to contact them for 4 years, since I was 12. Tomorrow night's my chance to come home, to communicate to my world… I want you to come with me Betty.

BETTY

I don't know what to say, you're hitting me with all of this at once.

BASIL

Say yes.

BETTY

Basil, I'm not from your planet… I'm from here.

BASIL

We're not so different, come with me- please… you're the only thing holding me back.

BETTY

I can't… I'm sorry… I belong here, with my family and friends- that's the way it has to be.

BASIL

I understand, I'm running away. You have nothing to run from. I only wish I could have seen potential in this planet of yours, but one thing that I learned is that it won't be technology that brings about the end of the Earth, it will be mankind itself… I'll take you back home.

Basil begins to walk into the forest, and Betty remains there alone for a second and then follows him.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Harry walks into the library and looks around when he notices Pete. He walks towards him, moving up a chair.

HARRY

Hey.

Peter looks towards Harry in confusion.

PETER

You know that school is in session right?

HARRY

Is that the way you treat the friend who has just got Empire State to personally come over and consider you for a future selective pristine scholarship…

PETER

Yeah?

(beat)

Wait, how?

HARRY

I was able to call a couple of contacts, they'll be sending a representative over to tomorrow nights game.

PETER

You didn't have to do that.

HARRY

No, actually I did… after last week and all of the other things you did for me, I'm forever in your debt Pete… and after the banquet crashed- well, here we are.

PETER

Basketball scholarship?

HARRY

Well, I was kinda thinking that that would help in addition to you're A plus in almost every single class. You have an outstanding record there's no way they'll say no.

PETER

So did they find who stole the stone yet?

HARRY

No luck, why?

PETER

Just wondering, you're father must be going out of his mind.

HARRY

Actually he's blaming the whole thing on me.

PETER

That doesn't make any sense… you weren't even…

HARRY

You have to understand my father Pete, when anything ever goes wrong I'm usually the first person he blames… that's how our family works- things don't go according to plan, blame family… it's like the Manson family special… just be prepared for tomorrow night Pete, he'll be in the stands- remember that.

PETER

Thanks, but you didn't need to go through all of that trouble.

HARRY

Actually I did…

Harry stands up pats Peter on the shoulder and is about to leave, before saying.

HARRY (CONT'D)

See you later Pete.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- NEWSPAPER

Betty is in the room signing a paper for delivery. Peter is also in the room he looks towards her.

PETER

What's that?

Betty opens the box and takes out a Radon crystal.

BETTY

Radon… you asked me to find it's weakness, here it is- it's not in its purest form, but it still should be able to do the trick. It says that when this element comes into close contact with the alpha stone it renders it powerless. I'm guessing Spider-Man put you up to this, and that's why you're banged up from the other night?

PETER

Something like that.

Betty hands Peter over the crystal.

PETER

Thanks.

BETTY

Sure, no problem- I just don't want to see the stone wind up in the wrong hands… give Spider-Man my regards.

Basil enters the room and looks back and forth between Peter and Betty.

BASIL

Hey guys, what's going on?

Peter hides the crystal in his pockets instinctively…

BETTY

Oh we were just…

Peter clears his throat and Basil looks towards him suspiciously and then back towards Betty.

BETTY (CONT'D)

Talking about tonight's game.

BASIL

Yeah, that is going to be exciting… good luck Pete… I was hoping that you could at least wish me off.

BETTY

Yeah, I can.

BASIL

Thanks… see ya.

Basil exits and Peter looks towards Betty suspiciously.

PETER

What was that about?

BETTY

The Elks, they're… agh… they're moving to New Jersey.

PETER

Oh…

BETTY

Well, good luck tonight Pete- not that you need it.

PETER

Thanks…

JUMP CUT:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- BASKETBALL COURT

The game is currently in progress, Peter passes the ball off to Flash… Flash takes it and dribbles it further towards the basket- he throws it off to Kong, who catches it and throws it back to Peter who catches it mid air, soaring, he slam dunks it into the hoop… the buzzer rings and the game is over, the Cougars win once again.

FLASH

What was that Parker?

Peter looks around nervously…

PETER

Oh, agh…

COACH

Parker great shot…

PETER

I guess it was just luck.

Peter walks over towards Jason

JASON

Where did that come from?

PETER

I have no idea…

JASON

I think I know what you can do with Gwen tonight.

PETER

What could that be?

JASON

Watch the stars, under the blanket of the night… didn't you hear? It's the clearest night in the history of the world, or something like that, I mean… if you get very powerful equipment you can hear and send messages for miles.

PETER

The right equipment?

JASON

Yeah, generators- stuff like that, why?

PETER

I just thought of something… where did you hear all this?

JASON

The news… surprising how interesting astronomy is.

PETER

You have no idea.

**EXT. SATELITE FIELD- NIGHT (WITHOUT YOU BY PLACEBO)**

In the distance could be seen a large satellite pointing up towards the sky.

**INT. SATELITE COMPOUND- COMPUTER CONSOLES**

Basil is typing on the consoles and Betty notices an odd green light coming out of his pocket.

BETTY

You know… it's getting late, I better go.

BASIL

You can't go…

Betty gulps and is about to get leave when Basil slips on the ring and runs towards the door blocking her path, Basilisk looks down towards Betty.

BASILISK

I won't let you go… I need you Betty.

Basilisk stares down towards Betty and she realizes that she can't move.

BASILISK

You will be able to move soon, after they come to bring us to our new world… you'll like it there… you'll soon forget about this place.

BETTY

Please… let me go.

BASILISK

I can't.

**EXT. SATELITE COMPOUND**

Spider-Man runs towards the gates and hops over them. He web zips diagonally and attaches himself the wall, he begins to crawl along the wall and towards the door.

**INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND- COMPUTER CONSOLES**

Basilisk is types on the keyboard

BASILISK

Just a couple of more buttons, and esto- presto…

A screen shows the satellite being moved towards a different set of coordinates…

BASILISK (CONT'D)

We've got contact.

Betty is still frozen in the same position that she was left in.

**EXT. SATELLITE COMPOUND- SATELLITE**

The large sized satellite begins to move pointing towards another direction. Basilisk and Betty appear at the top of the satellite in a flash, as though through teleportation.

BASILISK

They are on their way.

**INT. SATELLITE COMPOUND- HALLWAYS**

Spider-Man runs along the hallways, he looks into the computer consoles and he sees by way of security camera from outside of the compounds that they are on top of the satellite. He also notices an entranceway leading up into the satellite.

**EXT. SATELLITE COMPOUND- SATELLITE**

Betty is freed from the frozen frame she had been stuck in.

BETTY

Please let me go…

BASILISK

You can't leave… I…

The hatch door opens up and Spider-Man hops through.

SPIDER-MAN

You're not going anywhere Basil.

BASILISK

On the contrary… I think you're wrong- haven't you learned already… you're no match for.

Spider-Man takes the crystal out of a Velcro pocket.

SPIDER-MAN

Actually I'd like to second guess that.

Basilisk stares towards the crystal and begins to laugh, but then he stops noticing that the glowing green alpha stone begins to fade to black and then it stops, Basil instantly detransforms. He looks towards Spider-Man.

BASIL

I need to go home! This isn't where I belong.

Basil throws the ring off and begins to walk towards Spider-Man.

SPIDER-MAN

Oh and just a quick note, you made me put Velcro on my costume for that crystal! You realize what a serious safety hazard that is?

Basil runs towards Spider-Man and they both plummet to the ground of the satellite…

BASIL

I think the ring was able to retain some of its powers in me after all.

Lights can be seen coming from above and Spider-Man looks up towards it in horror, Basil grins.

BASIL

They're here. I'm coming home mom! Dad! I'm coming home!

He smiles until he sees Betty walking towards the ring, almost unconsciously… a beam opens up right above her and is about to be sent down…

BASIL

Betty! No!

Basil charges towards Betty and pushes her out of the way just as a green light is sent down slamming into the satellite… Basil is caught in it's beams and begins to hover in mid air… the ring underneath him vanishes. Basil drops to the ground, unconscious.

SPIDER-MAN

Are you ok?

BETTY

Yeah, what just happened?

SPIDER-MAN

Beats me, but it must have been some kind of homing device- they were looking for it… they found it. Take him to the hospital.

Betty shakes her head ok.

BETTY

Thanks.

SPIDER-MAN

Any time.

With that Spider-Man jumps off of the satellite and runs off.

JUMP CUT:

INT. QUEENS HOSPITAL- BASIL'S ROOM

Betty is looking towards Basil, Peter enters and she looks up towards him.

PETER

Hey.

BETTY

Hey.

PETER

Is he going to be ok?

BETTY

He's in a coma, the doctors have no idea when he's going to wake up.

Peter shakes his head ok.

PETER

Betty, I'm sorry…

Betty shakes her head ok…

BETTY

It's just sometimes you think you know someone; then they turn out to live different lives.

PETER

I can understand… well, I better be going now- give his parents my regards.

Betty shakes her head ok…

BETTY

Thanks.

Peter exits the room and…

INT. QUEENS HOSPITAL- HALLWAYS

Gwen walks down the hallways and she sees Peter.

GWEN

Hey.

PETER

Hey, what are you here for?

A tear comes down Gwen's eyes and she looks towards Peter…

GWEN

It's my mom… she's dieing.

PETER

I'm sorry…

Gwen gives a slight, but very depressing chuckle…

GWEN

Turns out they've known for the whole month…

PETER

Gwen, I'm really sorry… I know what it's like trust me.

Gwen shakes her head ok… and then she embraces Peter and cries on his shoulder, he puts her hands around her tightly… as though to say everything will be alright.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Peter walks in and looks towards Harry.

HARRY

Great game last night, but I must say… I didn't take you as man that could fly.

PETER

Oh that… that was just luck.

HARRY

Luck? Now that's a word I don't hear too often… non the less, it seems they're very impressed. Looks like Midtown has it's own Michael Jordan.

PETER

So, how's the Manson family circle?

Harry grins…

HARRY

Not doing that great, my father still hasn't found the ring- meaning I'm probably going to never live it down. I heard what happened to Gwen.

PETER

Yeah I know, it's terrible news… I know- I've been there.

HARRY

So have I… my mom died when I was young, but I still remember her Pete… give her my regards.

Peter shakes his head ok.

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS- GEORGE'S OFFICE

George enters his office tears in his eyes. His office is trashed! The lights are shattered, the desk is broke and the computer is missing. Through the window the rain is pounding down onto the streets… and from here it could only get worse.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
